Budding Wallflower
by CaBu
Summary: After working as Tai Lung's servant at Chorh-Gom Prison, Hua decides that it is her mission to find the Dragon Scroll and destroy it. Going in under cover for the Dragon Warrior's newest personal chef, she takes matters into her own hands. OCs, ShifuXOC.


I own no part of the Kung Fu Panda series, just the characters, Hua and Rou. Thank you.

* * *

"_Change! The inerasable worries that fill your mind, the courage to take a step when it matters. Let's change this world full of noise. With a true feeling in our hearts." _Don't Think. Feel!, (translated) Idoling!

Budding Wallflower

Act One

Damn that hip of his. He thought with time and exercise that his hip wouldn't sting with each step but his assumptions was wrong, obviously. He just had to admit to himself that he wasn't the spry youngster he used to be. He was growing older everyday, much to his dismay.

Even if he _were_ to grow half as old as Oogway then it would be a blessing, right? Even in the event that he would die younger than expected, at least he would die knowing he never wasted a day. He never missed a training session or slacked off. It was something Shifu took the utmost pride in.

Some would assume that he was a workaholic; others would say he had no life outside of kung fu but he didn't care. This _was_ his life; this was what made him happy. And not to many things made Shifu happy. Any insults or criticism that came his way just went in one large ear and out the other; he would pay no mind to it.

He had to accept the fact that the pain in his hip would never ease; it would only grow worse with age. But the pain felt in his once shattered hip was nothing compared the to large scar across his heart. The scar left there by Tai Lung.

Shifu had taken in the small cub before he could speak or even walk and taught him everything he knew about Kung Fu with the hopes of one day becoming the Dragon Warrior. Ah, what an honorable title, a title that only fit the one student he taught, Tai Lung. No one else deserved it, no one else could amount to the level of strength that the snow leopard possessed…or that's what he believed at first.

It wasn't until Oogway sensed darkness in Tai Lung's heart that Shifu felt his heart shift. No one wanted to believe it could be true and up until the moment Tai Lung turned on the villagers, he refused to believe it.

The once potential Dragon Warrior wreaked havoc on the villagers of the valley and destroyed countless homes and families with no mercy. All because he had been refused by Oogway's wisdom. His true intentions flew forward and he took his rage out on anyone he came across; it didn't matter if it were a woman, child or even if it were his own father, Tai Lung destroyed _everything_.

He had created a monster without realizing it. How could the unconditional love he gave to that young cub turn into such malice? The result of tender loving care wasn't supposed to end the way it had. Where did he go wrong? Perhaps he loved Tai Lung too much.

And here he was, left with only himself to blame and a broken hip to show for it. His bones had healed over the passed twenty years but he was still left with the haunting memories of that day. The look in Tai Lung's piercing eyes, the hatred laced in his voice. It was a memory he would rather forget. In any event there wasn't anything he could do about the situation now. The snow leopard was now locked away forever and the valley was safe.

What more could he do?

XoXoX

Money was money, wasn't it? Just because she had a lame job didn't make her any less of a person, right? Ugh, perhaps she was over thinking this again. It wasn't like she had the executioner's job! Now _that_ was a career path she'd rather not think about.

Things had gone down hill after she came to the gates of the Chorh-Gom Prison, begging for employment. The many rhino guards turned their noses up at her, only finding laughter in her plea but when she insisted they gave her the lowest job available, to feed the prisoner, Tai Lung.

Ugh! Why couldn't they put that crazed snow leopard to death? Most of the villagers of Valley of Peace wanted to see Tai Lung punished for his many crimes but on the word of Master Oogway, his life was spared. He was destined to spend the remainder of his life in the pit that was Chorh-Gom Prison.

And now it was _her_ job to feed him, three times a day, everyday.

She thought by the second week she'd be used to feeding the once child prodigy but her fear caused each leg to tremble with every step. He was a legend in most parts of China but not for the fact that he was once destined for greatness but for his ruthless hatred for everything lower than himself. If it weren't for the few coins she got a day, she would have run for the hills by this time.

Tai Lung's feeding schedule was unique. Hua had never thought about in the past, but how _did_ the former potential Dragon Warrior eat his meals? The guards of the prison weren't going to release his hands or even tail for anything let alone a meal, so how did the large predator eat? The guards wouldn't even allow chopsticks in any event, even if his hands were free to use them. So, if he couldn't use his paws to spoon food into his mouth?

She got her answer one week ago. For a brief fifteen minutes, she would remove Tai Lung's facial guard before placing a small plate of semi-solid food on the floor. The leopard would then devour his mush until his plate was clean. This of course gave the two mammals a short period of awkward silence.

Today shouldn't be any different. Give him his morning meal and leave fifteen minutes later. Then three hours come back for lunch, nothing to it. So why did she despise this? He never said more than three words to her, if that, when he did speak but each word was like driving a hot spike into her ears. There _had _to be an easier way to deal with this.

She stepped down the dark hall with hesitation lacing each step. Her sandals hit the cold floor with an eerie tapping noise. It echoed through the large prison, leaving her ears to vibrate to the single sound of the tap, tap, tap. She held a plate between her two hands, only allowing her eyes to glance down to the mush once or twice. She wasn't sure _what_ she was feeding Tai Lung but she was sure that it had to taste fowl.

But, if she was going to have a good track record in the food industry, this was where she needed to start. Witnessing in a strange sense. If she had this job secured under her belt, it shouldn't take much more to one day be hired as the cook. Her dream of being a great chef, it was the only thing keeping her sane while she worked in this prison.

The spotlight in the center of the room highlighted Tai Lung's silhouette. Arms twisted backward, legs bound to the cement floor, he _appeared_ subdued but was those chains really enough to contain his rage? Ugh, if it had worked for twenty years, why would it fail now?

As she stepped closer, her throat grew dryer. She was sure he could hear her feet drag against the floor. She knew that he was aware of her every move, every breath she took, he could hear. And yet he kept his eyes shut and silenced his own breathing. She continued forward until she was only inches from his restrained body.

She bent down to the floor and placed the plate on the ground. The small 'clank' of the glass dish caused Tai Lung's ears to flicker. Hua winced at the sight of his movements and inhaled a deep breath through her nose. She then gulped aloud and extended both arms outward. Her fingers wrapped around the mouth guard while the ring of keys around her wrist clinked together.

Moments felt like hours as she used her keys to unlatch Tai Lung's mouthpiece. As she pulled the metal device away from his jowls he exhaled. Refusing to look him in his golden-colored eyes, Hua pulled her face away from his and sat backward. She then turned her attention to the plate of mush on the ground and placed it in front of the large leopard. This was the moment she would tuck her legs beneath her rump and stare at the ground, mentally counting down her fifteen-minute sentence.

"Do I scare you, raccoon?"

Hua felt her whole body stiffen. Whatever thought that had crossed her mind at that moment froze and disappeared. Was he _speaking_ to her? No, no, no! He couldn't be engaging in conversation with her! That would be wrong in more than one way. It wasn't enough that he _spoke _to her to make her nearly scream in fright, he had to ask her a question. Now she was obligated to answer.

"Uh…" Her mind still drawing a complete blank, her jaw hung open while her eyes darted off to the left.

"You're a lot smaller than the last guard who brought me food." His voice rumbled through her ears. "You're small for a raccoon."

She felt her brow line flinch while still swallowing her fear. It was apparent that he not only _knew_ she was scared, he relished it, he was just picking on her now. But what was she going to do, talk back? Ugh, she could only assume that just a spark of anger would be enough for him to break free from his chains. _Then_ it would take two whole bites and she'd be gone for good.

"So you aren't going to speak to me?" She heard laugher spiked in his pitch. "Very well then. I'm only assuming its only a matter of days before you will refuse to return."

Hua began to grind her teeth together. Ugh, why wasn't he eating? With the limited amount of time he had to actually eat, she thought he wouldn't waste a second in taking in his meal.

_Just eat, just eat it already!_

"You can at least look at your addresser," Tai Lung's voice grew deep. "You should have a little more respect for the Dragon Warrior, raccoon."

"I'm not a raccoon."

Oh…no… Did she just speak? To Tai Lung? Oh this was a terrible nightmare, it had to be. There was no way that she could speak out of turn in front of the worst criminal in the history of the Valley of Peace! Upon speaking and catching the leopard's attention, Hua slapped her paws over her muzzle and squealed in fright. Her eyes then finally moved to Tai Lung to see his golden eyes watching her with peeked interest.

"Speak again," He said in an emotionless tone. "I didn't hear you."

She flinched and released her paws from her face, her brown eyes then locked on to his glowing, yellow stare. He didn't appear agitated by her statement, so it was safe right? If he wasn't angry then she should be able to speak freely. But even if that were true, it didn't make the huge feline any less intimidating.

Hua cleared her throat a single time and allowed her ears to flatten. "I'm…not a raccoon…"

"Oh, is that right?" His expression lifted for a short moment. "Then tell me, what are you?"

"A raccoon dog."

"I was close enough anyway."

The canine allowed her snot to drop along with her field of vision. Her eyes hit the ground and she took in a deep breath of air. She had heard many rumors of Tai Lung the potential Dragon Warrior being arrogant and over confident but she never thought much of it until this moment. So his reputation preceded him, eh? That was fine with her, just as long as he kept a safe distance and refused to gobble her down in a single bite.

While her mind was on the subject of biting, Hua allowed her eyes to bounce toward the plate of mush on the floor. It remained untouched and Tai Lung refused to move an inch. Didn't he _want_ his food? He had to be hungry by this point, so why was he rejecting it? Even if he was a prisoner, even if he did no physical activity, he still needed to feed himself.

She couldn't imagine a day without _her_ favorite food; in truth she couldn't imagine a day without _any_ food. Food was something she took pride in, it was something that brought her more than energy; it brought her pleasure and joy. It was a subject that, she thought, she excelled at. Not to mention that when she fed others, it made them happy as well and if she could make _one_ person happy with her cooking then she could live without regret.

"A-aren't you going t-to eat anything?"

Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the large cat. Her words must have confused him for a brief moment, his ears twitched and his eyes dilated. After a short second, he relaxed once again. His eyes moved to her and locked on while the rest of his features stiffened. Was he taken back by her question?

"What's it to you, rat?"

"It's…breakfast." Hua gulped hard after speaking. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't feel pain." He snorted, "Let alone hunger pains."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat."

He broke their eye contact.

"It doesn't taste good, does it?"

His eyes widened once again, this time jaw dropping an inch or so. He jerked his eyes back to her within the moment and allowed their eyes to meet for a third time. The mildly surprised look on his face remained glued to his hard features.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly," She spoke in a soft tone. "But it's mushy and probably warm." Whether it was _supposed_ to be cold or hot, she wasn't sure but either way having warm, mushy food did not sound pleasing.

"They refuse to feed me foods with much protein." He grumbled, his tone and expression shifting from surprise to anger. "Fools think if they give me mashed vegetables that my muscle mass will weaken."

He was opening up to her? What the heck, no way, there was no way that this beast could be opening up to her. Not that easily. Then again, it _had_ been twenty years in this pit, could he be lonely at this point? Lack of energy from food couldn't be helping any either, maybe he was starting to become crazy from lack of vitamins and minerals?

"Strength has nothing to do with kung fu." He continued on. "They are truly ignorant if they think these chains can hold me."

"So the food is bad?"

Tai Lung flinched. He proceeded to cock his brow line and curl his upper lip. His face had contorted to a look of disgust and confusion. Her question wasn't _that_ outrageous, was it? It was either a yes or no answer, nothing the large snow leopard had to think too hard about, so what was with the hesitation?

Oh no, she hadn't offended him, had she? Oh geez, that was all she needed, to piss of the biggest criminal this side of China. Not _only_ would she lose her job but she'd most likely lose her little life while she was at it. Ugh, why did she have to say anything?

"Are you stupid? Of course it is."

"Oh…" She cleared her throat and lifted her index claw to her chin.

"Not only is the food fowl in every way, these chains have been ripping into my skin for twenty years." His upper lip began to twitch.

Hua felt her heart slam in her chest cavity. Oh no, so he was hurting as well as hungry? Why did a sudden heartstring begin to pull and twinge? And to be in that miserable state for twenty years, it had to be pure torture. She could understand if the beast needed to be chained to the floor but to also be hungry? It was inhumane, wasn't it?

"You're in pain?" She asked in a whisper tone.

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, he stared back at her. His last answer to her was written all over his face, he glared back at her as if she was the biggest idiot he'd ever come across. She didn't need an answer from him; as far as they both were concerned it was a rhetorical question.

"Hua! Hurry up down there, your fifteen minutes are up!"

The smaller canine flinched to the sound of the nearest guard's calling voice. She jerked upright, allowing her back to straighten before reaching out to the plate of mashed food. She plucked the dish off the floor before jerking her attention back to the larger feline beside her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hua flinched and watched a slick smile spread across Tai Lung's face. Oh no! She couldn't forget to put his mouth guard back on! What an idiot, how could she forget something like that!? Ugh! The smaller female dropped the dish and made a dash for the fallen, iron mouthpiece.

Wait. Why would _he_ remind _her_ to replace his chain? Isn't the last thing he'd do if he wanted to break free from this prison? If the rumors about him were true, he could have easily taken the situation over and broke free from his chains. So why did he refuse? No, something here was _very _wrong.

She'd see him in three hours anyway. Maybe by that time things would be clearer.

Act End.


End file.
